Smile Like You Mean It
by XMiseryLovedMeX
Summary: Jodi comes to Eden Hall on a volleyball scholarship and finds a person from her past. Maybe a little romance later on... I need some suggestions... PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Mighty Ducks or anything that you recognize. I do own Jodi and the people that you have no clue who they are.

**Author's Note:** This is my first fic. So please be nice. Lol. Criticism is good though.

* * *

Jodi looked up at the gates of Eden Hall somewhat excited but nervous all at the same time. Jodi was the normal girl as some would say. She wasn't into the whole dressing to impress sort of thing. She thought, her friends had to like her for her personality and not the clothes she wears. So Jodi basically wore blue jeans and band shirts a lot. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She loved hockey. Well used to love hockey until her dad made her quit. He said he only wanted one daughter playing hockey. Since her sister was the "better of the two" he picked her. Yea, Jodi would admit her sister was good, but she didn't appreciate her dad calling her bad at hockey. So this is what prompted her to hate her dad. She also didn't like her sister all too much. In the beginning she blamed her for their dad making her quit. But she wised up after a while. Jodi's parents divorced when she was 10. When she turned 13, she moved in with her mother because of her father's decision of her quitting hockey. Instead of picking up with hockey again, Jodi decided to play volleyball. She was really good at it too. She even received a couple of awards for it. "The best on her team" the coach would always tell her. "_Sure_," she thought, "_the best on my team, but I'm sure my father wouldn't approve." _

One day while she was practicing for their big game some man dressed all fancy came to practice. She thought nothing of it, though. Probably just one of the girl's dads or something. When her coach approached her with the man she knew something was up. The man had offered Jodi a full paid scholarship to Eden Hall Academy, the most prestigious school in Minnesota, probably the whole United States, to play volleyball for them. And that's where she was standing, in front of the gates of Eden Hall staring in awe at the beautiful buildings in front of her. Yep that's right Jodi Gafney was going to a prep school, who would of thought.

**Yea I know not that good, but bear with me I am just starting. Any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Ducks. Too bad though!

* * *

As Jodi walked into the school's main building she was in awe of how clean and nice it looked. She wondered where all the students were, but soon realized that tomorrow was the first official day of school so they were probably soaking up the last of their summers. Boy was she dreading starting school. She was decent at school, but she was no Honors Student. When Jodi reached the room marked "Dean's Office" she braised herself. She opened the door slowly expecting something to pop out, but that was far from it. She saw a lady who looked about mid-50's maybe even older. The lady seemed like the nice loving grandmother type that is, until she spoke. She spoke with a harsh shrill toned voice that scared the dickens out of Jodi. The lady spoke saying, "Welcome to Eden Hall please state your name."

"My name is Jodi Gafney," she said a little uneasy.

"Well let me see here," the lady mumbled as she keyed in some things in the computer. "Ah yes, another sport's kid. Just what we need more delinquents running around terrorizing the school."

"I assure you ma'am I'm no delinquent. I plan to use my time wisely and focus more on my studies than anything else while I am here. I find it a great honor to come here and study at such a fine academic school" _What a lie that was, straight through her teeth._

The lady looked surprised at Jodi not expecting that reply coming out of her mouth. She handed Jodi some papers. "This is your class schedule, your locker number and code, your dorm number, and your roommates name."

"Thank you," and with that Jodi left in a flash.

_"This school is humongous,"_ Jodi thought. _"I will definitely get lost on more than one occasion this year, no not this year this week."_ Jodi strolled up to a building that she guessed was her dorm building seeing as it had a sign that said "Girls Dormitory" on the side of it. She pulled the piece of paper out of her bag that had the name of her roommate on it, Brenda Smith. _"Hmmm… I wonder cheerleader maybe?"_ Jodi entered the building trying to find her room. Finally after climbing 3 flights of stairs, then climbing down another one she finally found it, her home away from home. When she opened the door she thought she was going to have a heart attack right then and there. She had never seen so much pink in her whole life. The only thing not pink was Jodi's side of the room. It was filled with all of her clothes and volleyball equipment in many boxes and bags on the floor, which she assumed had been delivered. Jodi looked around the room and didn't see her roommate. _"Good now I can arrange my side without any disruptions."_ Jodi Started unpacking everything she had and arranged it just the way she liked it.

When she was finished Jodi looked at her finished project. Her side of the room was decorated with posters of her favorite bands like The Postal Service, The Ataris, Death Cab for Cutie, and her all time favorite Fall Out Boy. She had her bed made with her lime green comforter and purple and blue sheets. She had her c.d.s arranged on her desk all straightened and in alphabetically order. Yes she was a kind of neat freak, but not over obsessive. Right beside her c.d.s were pictures of her old volleyball team and an old picture of her and her sister when she had come to visit 2 summer's ago. _"Man I really miss her."_ Jodi thought as she looked at the picture and saw how much she had changed since that day. She had cut her hair and grew a couple of inches. She now stood 5'11 ½ inches tall. Yea she was tall. It helped her in volleyball. Yea Jodi had changed a lot, not just on the outside but also on the inside. She used to have a bad temper and now she learned to control that aggression_. "But enough with the trip down memory lane let's explore this place"_

Jodi stepped outside in the cool August air. Boy she loved the outdoors. She noticed some kids who looked about her age. Look like cheerleaders to me though. She decided to just walk around for a while, enjoy her last free day of no school. By the time she had explored the whole campus it was dark. She decided she might as well turn in for the night. When she reached her room she noticed her roommate was already in bed asleep. _"Probably catching up on her beauty sleep," _she thought. Jodi changed into her P.J.'s and climbed into bed listening to her Postal Service c.d.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to the Ducks. I also don't own the songs I use in here.

_

* * *

Welcome to the planet… Welcome to existence… Everyone's here… "Arrg why must school start so early?" Jodi mumbled as she swatted at her alarm clock eventually knocking it off the dresser. Jodi sat up in here bed trying to remember exactly were she was again. "Oh yea I'm at that dern prep school. JOY!"_

"Good morning sleepy head!" Brenda said as she walked out of the bathroom decked out in her preppy wardrobe. "I thought you would never get up! I'm Brenda by the way."

Jodi gave a barely audible "Hi" as she got up and grabbed her shower stuff and headed for the bathroom.

"Someone's not a morning person." Brenda mumbled to herself.

"I HEARD THAT!" Jodi shouted from the bathroom.

As Jodi took a quick shower she thought about what today would hold for her. _"Hmm… I wonder if there are any cute guys her... doubt it?"_ Jodi walked out of the bathroom in a towel and noticed Brenda not there anymore. _"Must have gone to breakfast." _Jodi turned on her Fall Out Boy c.d. and started singing along with the words '_Am I more than you bargained for yet? I've been dieing to tell you anything you want to hear…' _while she changed into some regular old jeans with a rip in them on the right knee and a red t-shirt that just said "FREAK" in black letters. She went over to the mirror and brushed her hair wondering what to do with it. _"Hmm… maybe I should just leave it down. Yea I will just leave it down." _Jodi walked out of her dorm and headed down to the cafeteria.

When she entered she saw many different types of kids. _"There are the jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, geeks, and the 'normal' kids. Great I wonder were I fit on with all of them." _Jodi grabbed herself an apple and walked by a table with a bunch of guys and two girls. _"Great more jocks. I wonder where the volleyball team is."_

**Ducks P.O.V.**

"I wonder who that is?" Charlie said just above a whisper.

"She looks like a loner type person to me." Guy added.

"I wonder if she plays any sports?" Connie said.

"She looks really familiar to me but I just can't seem to place it…" Julie said more to herself than the others.

"Maybe you knew her in a past life?" Kenny whispered.

All the while one thought was running in a certain male Duck's mind, _"I have to meet her!"_

**Jodi's P.O.V.**

She walked to her first class just in time. It was the only classroom left after she had already opened almost all of the classes except that one. She refused to ask for help like all of these mindless girls do. She refused to seem helpless. Jodi walked into the classroom trying not to be noticed. _"Good it worked."_

"Now students this is a new year so we will go around the room and please state your name. We will start on this side of the room." Mrs. Cordes stated.

It had almost gone all the way around the room when it got to Jodi. "Hi I'm Jodi." _"Short, sweet, and to the point. Good! At least you didn't have to give a full on introduction."_

Jodi made it through all her morning classes. They seemed easy enough. The teachers were nice. Jodi decided to eat outside since she had yet to meet a single person. She found a tree and ate her sandwich alone listening to her portable c.d. player. _"You only hold me up like this, because you don't know who I really am…"_ Jodi sang along in her head as the song played. Suddenly she noticed someone sit down next to her. She looked up and saw a handsome boy with chin length black hair. She took her headphones off her ears and said, "Hello."

"Hi." The mysterious boy said.

"I'm Jodi and it seems to me I don't know you, so…."

"Oh, I'm Fulton. You looked lonely and my friends where bugging me so I thought why not come and meet a new face."

"Well it is nice to meet someone, Fulton."

"So Jodi, are you on a scholarship or what?"

"I am playing volleyball here. How about you?"

"I am on a hockey scholarship. Do you play?"

"Do I play? Hell yes I play. Well, I used to. It is a long story. I haven't played in forever though. I wonder if I still know how to skate?" She asked the last statement more to herself than to Fulton.

"Well our first hockey practice is today, you should stop by. I could introduce you to the team and then maybe we could eat in the caf after practice."

"Ok, but I have to come after volleyball, that last until 4:30. But after that I will be there."

"Great." Just then the bell rang.

"Well I'll see you later, Fulton."

"Not if I see you first Jodi."

At the end of the day Jodi walked back to her room to retrieve her volleyball gear and get ready for her first practice as an Eden Hall Warrior volleyball player. _"I bet they are all good. They will probably show me up."_ When Jodi was finally changed she started having second thoughts about playing here and joining a new team. She just couldn't bring herself to move a muscle. _"Snap out of it Jodi. You can do this. Just go out there and show them what you got."_ Finally after a little self-encouragement Jodi walked out of the locker room and into the gym. She saw a bunch of girls all standing around talking. She decided to join them. Turns out Jodi was the tallest on her team. The practice was good; all the girls seemed like great players.

Jodi then remembered Fulton, and made a mad dash for the hockey rink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ducks.

**A/N: **This is during the Ducks first year.

Interesting Practice 

Jodi ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the ice rink. When she finally ran clear across the school to the rink, she was quite out of breath. She slowly walked up to the bleachers and sat quietly. She observed the JV hockey team practicing. _They're good. I wonder where Fulton is._ Jodi sat in the stands observing the team for a good ten minutes before a player caught her eye. The goalie, or one of the goalies really. _I have seen that style of playing before, but I can't place it to where I have seen it before._ Jodi sat there contemplating the place she had seen the goalie before, but couldn't quite remember.

She was startled when an individual sat next to her.

"So you hungry?"

"Fulton, you scared me. Practice is already over? Wow I must have lost myself in my thoughts for a while."

"Well no harm in that. So do you want to go meet the team?"

"Sure let's go. I'm starving."

Fulton and Jodi walked casually out of the rink and across the campus toward the cafeteria. They engaged in a bit of light conversation along the way.

"So Jodi, where did you live before you came here?"

"I lived in Maine, with my mother."

"Oh cool. So what do you think of Eden Hall so far?"

"It seems pretty cool, I mean if you like the whole prep scene and all. My roommate, for instance, is obsessed with the color pink. It is about to kill me."

Fulton chuckled at her last comment. "Yea I'm not too into the whole prep school idea either, but if it lets me play hockey than I am all for it."

"Yea that was my thoughts exactly."

"So Jodi, when you said you _used_ to play hockey, what did you mean?"

"Well, um… you see when I was younger I loved hockey. But so did my sister. My dad said that he only wanted one daughter to play hockey. Yea, weird I know, usually you would think he would have forced me into doing it, nope other way around. He practically forced me not to play. So I stopped. Bummer really. I loved it. But I picked up on volleyball. He seemed to have no problem with that. "Girls sport" as he called it. But I still wish I could've kept playing." He last sentence she said barely above whisper, it was more to herself than to Fulton. But Fulton heard it anyway.

"Wow, that's harsh. I'm sorry you had to give up something you loved."

"Nah, don't be. It is neither here nor there. It is just water under the bridge really. So there's the cafeteria. I'm hungry let's hurry up."

As they reached the cafeteria doors Jodi was happy she had finally found a friend. She thought she might not find anybody to talk to while she was here, well at least anyone who was not a prep or wanted to be one.

"So we'll get our food and we'll go to the table so you can meet them all."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Jodi grabbed her food and waited for Fulton to finish grabbing his. She followed Fulton as he made his way toward a table with a big group of kids sitting at it.

"_This should be interesting. Oh man, why am I nervous. Calm down, Jodi. Calm down."_

"Guys,"

"And GIRLS" said a voice from the far end of the table. Jodi tried to see the face but could not over Fulton's head.

"Yea, sorry. Guys AND GIRLS I'd like you to meet Jodi. She's new here too. I met her at lunch today."

Jodi stepped out from behind Fulton. _"Well here goes nothing."_

Sorry so short. I have some major test to study for… THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Oh yea, Jodi meets Julie next chapter. How should the reaction be? I've got an idea, but if you could send me your suggestions… greatly appreciated!**

**XMiseryLovedMeX**


End file.
